Magnetic tape recording is well known, and, more recently, helical-scan recording has been utilized, particularly in connection with video/audio applications. As is well known, in helical-scan recording, the recording/pickup heads are positioned on a drum and the drum oriented at an angle with respect to the direction of travel of the magnetic tape so that data is recorded on the magnetic tape by stripes. An example of the helical scanning technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,912.
It is likewise well known that the heads must be aligned, and then maintained in alignment, with the recorded data on the magnetic tape in order for data recovery to be effected during subsequent playback. Various systems and/or methods have been heretofore suggested for aligning and maintaining alignment of the heads, but none of these systems and/or methods have been completely satisfactory in achieving this desired end. By way of example, at least some prior known systems, including helical-scan systems have required the use of multiple frequencies and precisely aligned filters, as well as complex detectors and processing electronics.